Worst Day Ever
by brycewade1013
Summary: Imagine your favorite characters in a plane about to crash, and trying to survive. A rewritten version of 9 1 1's 'Worst Day Ever'. Featuring Jackie Chan Adventures, Danny Phantom, Kim Possible, Jimmy Neutron, and Lilo and Stitch.


It was a beautiful night over the skies of California, and an aircraft carrying at least 126 passengers was about to make it's descent into Los Angeles. It's manifest was carrying just regular people. Nobody special. Well, except teen hero Kim Possible, and her sidekick/boyfriend Ron Stoppable. And ghost super hero Danny Fenton/Phantom, his girlfriend Sam Manson, best friend/junior mayor of Amity Park Tucker Foley, and his sister Jazz Fenton. The plane also carried a lot of kids and families. They even had what appeared to be a blue dog in one of the seats.

As the plane prepared to land at LAX, a friendly flight attendant began to instruct what to do over the plane's intercom. "In preparation for landing, the captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign. Please return your tray table and seat back to its full upright and locked position." the flight attendant said. She then began to walk across the aisle to check on the passengers to make sure they were following instructions, and help them out wherever she can. She then approached an Asian man and an eleven year old girl.

"So Jade, you have any plans for our demon free, magic free vacation?" the Asian man, known as Jackie Chan, asked his niece.

"Well, I'm really looking forward to seeing the new Moose World opening this week. And it's so cool that you got those VIP tickets, Jackie." Jade said with a smile. She normally seeked dangerous adventures whenever she was with her uncle, like battling crime syndicates, or dark chi wizards and demons. But ever since their latest adventure with the Oni masks came to an end, she was actually looking forward to some normal fun, for once.

"Can I put your bag up?" The flight attendant asked.

"Sure." Jade replied, handing her Super Moose backpack to the flight attendant.

"I like your moose." The flight attendant commented with a smile. Jade smiled back. "So, you got any plans?"

"We're actually going to visit the new Moose World in LA." Jade replied.

"That's great." The flight attendant said before she was tapped on the shoulder by a man who appeared to have one too many drinks.

"Babe? Babe? Can I get another 7 and 7?" the man asked, rudely. The flight attendant was immediately offended, and so was the passenger sitting next to him.

"Uh, we're landing. You need to put your laptop away." the flight attendant instructed. "And don't call me babe."

The female passenger next to him gave him a look as if to say, 'Are you serious'? "What? It was a joke." The man defended.

"Well, apologize." the female passenger ordered as the flight attendant continued to make her rounds.

"Don't you just hate it when people use the 'B' word?" Sam asked as she and Danny sat across from a male wearing a Mets cap.

"You don't mean..." Danny said before his girlfriend nodded.

"Oh, yes. That word has taken on a different meaning ever since the #metoo movement." Sam said with a serious look.

"Your girlfriend's got a point, young man." The man said.

"But I call you babe almost all the time." Danny said with an innocent smile, making the goth girl smile back. Ever since Danny saved the world from the Disasteriod and revealed his identity, he became almost like a celebrity. He, his sister, best friend, and girlfriend almost didn't make it to the plane because of the long lines of fans wanting his autograph. But now they were all ready to enjoy their first vacation together.

"Yeah, but you're not a creep. You're adorable." Sam said, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek as the flight attendant approached their row.

"That's so sweet." The flight attendant said as she collected trash from the passengers.

"On behalf of all men, me and him would like to apologize as well." The man wearing the Mets cap said as he put his, and their plastic cups in the bag.

"Seat back all the way up." the flight attendant said. The three did just that. Two rows over, a young couple had grins on their faces as they were ready to join the 'mile high club', right before they land.

"Does it count if we're not actually a mile high?" the woman asked.

"Yes, it counts." the man answered. "Now the flight attendants will too busy getting everything ready to notice. Come on." With that, the couple made their way to the airport bathroom with Tucker and Jazz, who were sitting directly behind them, looking on.

"Okay, I really don't get it. What is the 'mile high club' anyway?" Tucker asked, confused.

"Trust me, Tucker. You'll understand when you're older, and be glad you never took the chance." Jazz said, her older sister instincts kicking in.

"Still, it would be nice to have a girlfriend. I thought being mayor would help me out." Tucker said with a frown. About a two rows up, three ten year olds, one with a big head, one who was shaking like crazy, and one who was breathing hard, were sitting together. The boy in the third seat was looking rather worried as they prepared to land.

"What's wrong, Carl?" the first boy, known as Jimmy Neutron, asked his best friend.

"I have a bad feeling that we're going to crash soon!" Carl exclaimed, embarrassing both Jimmy and Sheen.

"Carl, you've been worrying about that before the stupid plane left the airport! Now relax!" Sheen yelled.

"Sheen's actually right, Carl. Besides, the chances of this plane actually crashing are 5.4 million to one." Jimmy said with a confident smile. As a kid genius, he was pretty good with science and math. He invented all kinds of things, and most of the time, his creations caused chaos throughout his town of Retroville, Texas. But luckily, he was always able to save the day. Now, he and his friends were on their way to LA for Jimmy to showcase his famous shrink ray at a science convention.

"Oh, I like those chances." Carl said with a smile. A row in front of them, Kim and Ron were staring in each other's eyes, loving each other.

"This is going to be a great vacation for us." Kim said with a smile.

"You got that right, KP." Ron said before giving her lady a peck on the cheek. They had just became a couple just a month ago during Junior Prom. Now they were going to spend four days in LA. Rufus, Ron's pet mole rat, was left with Wade while they were gone. And they promised their families, mostly Kim's father, James, that they'll call them everyday with updates. Just then, the little girl with the blue dog was discussing plans with a older woman and a boy around the girl's age.

"How about movie and dinner?" the little girl, known as Lilo, asked the boy.

"Nah, that feels to serious." the boy said with a frown.

"How about movie and doughnuts?" Lilo asked with a smile, making the boy, and the blue dog, actually an alien known as Stitch, nod excitedly. The older woman, Lilo's older sister, Nani smiled at her baby sister. This was their first real vacation after a year of Lilo and Stitch hunting alien experiments, aka Stitch's cousins, all over Hawaii. Now, they were ready to enjoy being a family. And Lilo was bringing her new friend, Noah, along. This was actually her first date after getting over her crush, Keoni.

"They're about to go on their first date." Nani informed the flight attendant.

"Wow, that's major." The flight attendant said with a smile, which Lilo returned.

"Yeah. He's a keeper." Lilo said as Stitch growled in jealousy and Noah picked up a deck of cards.

"Pick a card. Any card." Noah said.

"I didn't know we had a magician on board." The flight attendant said with an amused smile. She took the card and hid it so Noah couldn't guess what it was.

"Is it the jack of spades?" Noah guessed.

"Yes! How did you do that?" The flight attendant asked. Noah answered by showing that his deck was all jack of spades, making Lilo, Nani, and the flight attendant laugh. Everything was going fine when suddenly, everything went flying everywhere and the cart crashed into the restroom, trapping the couple inside. Everyone screamed as the plane headed too low, too fast.

Inside the cockpit, the pilot and first officer were trying to get the situation under control, but it seemed to get worse. "Control column not responding." The pilot reported. "Hydraulics are not responding."

Back in coach, everyone began to panic as they realized that they were going to crash. The oxygen masks were deployed as the plane began to get even closer to the ground. Jade, usually fearless, began to get a little panicky. "Don't let me die!" Jade screamed as she hugged her uncle Jackie tightly, and he wrapped her in a safe embrace, as if to make sure she would survive the crash.

"Mayday, mayday!" The pilot reported as alarms started to beep. It was no use. They were gonna crash, so they had to put it in the water. "LB 46 is declaring an emergency."

"I knew this was gonna happen, but you all didn't listen!" Carl said as he began to wheeze.

"Brace yourselves for emergency landing!" The flight attendant screamed. As everyone got closer to the ground, they saw the engines and wings were on fire. Lilo, scared out of her mind, like any little girl would be, picked up Nani's cell phone and dialed 9 1 1.

* * *

**Next chapter, after the plane crashes, Kim and Ron try to help the emergency crew with rescues. Also, explore what was going through our characters minds before the crash, including a cop out for revenge. **


End file.
